


the sound of rain

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing in rain, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead Of Going To Sleep, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Rain, based off a prompt i found on tumblr, connie is reading a book, garnet is mentioned, not beta read smh, steven is playing gutair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: "Steven loves to play in rain, Connie prefers to stay in and read. Connie eventually gets dragged outside" from user connverseprompts on tumblr <3
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	the sound of rain

**Author's Note:**

> ok i havent written su stuff in awhile bc i wasnt in the fandom and i saw this prompt and was like.... i lowkey gotta do this now so here we are lol

Steven and Connie were sitting up in Steven's room lounging across his bed, Connie's head resting on Steven's calves while reading a book. Steven  tuned his guitar occasionally playing a random rhythm.The silence, other than Stevens guitar playing, wasn't awkward and was comfortable. 

The two were supposed to go out to the pier to hang out that day but the clouds in the sky had darkened significantly. And a text from garnet to stay home had also aided to not going out. 

Steven stopped his random rhythms to look over at the girl reading, slightly illuminated by the lamp that Steven had turned on next to him. He smiled softly and looked over at his balcony, and to the clouds now noticing that rain had begun to fall. A full smile broke out onto his face and he watched the water droplets fall, "Its raining." he said quietly. Connie looked up from her book to the glass doors as-well, "We should open the door to listen to the rain." Steven pulled his legs out from behind the girls head and walked over to the door. 

He pushed it slightly and stepped onto the balcony, relishing in the cold feeling of the droplets on his face. Smiling as the rain fell onto him. He always loved rain. Rain had so many pleasant memories etched into it. 

Connie watched the boy as he stood face up to the clouds letting the rain hit his skin. He looked like a painting, blending into the grey clouds and blue ocean like he belonged in that very spot. She finally tore her eyes away from the sight of the teen and begun to read again. 

Finally she sighed and put her book down to join Steven. She looked over at his face as he gave her a dopy smile before returning his attention to the pull of the ocean. From Connie's peripherals she saw Steven reach out his hand at her. She smiled at him grabbing his hand. The two swayed softly in the rainfall as it played its own melody for the two to dance to. Their warmth together was enough to seemingly melt snow. They danced until they became utterly soaked and went back inside. 

Connie waited for Steven as she grabbed an extra pair of clothes she had brought just incase they were to swim. He threw the towel at her as she got dried off and dressed. She lay back down onto the bed and wrapped herself in the covers soon joined by Steven.

Reading in the rain was always and will always be one of her favorite things to do. She had spent so many rainy days curled up in blankets reading a good book that the thought of it filled her with warmth ridding the chill from her bones.

Steven came back inside moments later after changing, grabbing his guitar once He strummed a light melody, the music seemingly blending into the pitter-patter of the rainfall to add onto the melody it had played for them earlier. The two had small smiles on their faces and they enjoyed this rainy afternoon together.


End file.
